


Moiety

by queen_silvers



Series: Happy Clone Wars AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Babies, Bonding, But Worth Mentioning, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Padmé Amidala Lives, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Skywalker Family Feels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, There's Some Season 7 Stuff Here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, leia skywalker - Freeform, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_silvers/pseuds/queen_silvers
Summary: "Twins?!" Ahsoka exclaimed at Obi-Wan. "You're telling me that Anakin had twins with Senator Amidala?"





	Moiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot, but there will be more to come in this AU.

19 BBY

* * *

 

Ahsoka didn't believe it when Obi-Wan first broke the news to her.

Oh, she was completely aware of Anakin and Padme's not-so-secret relationship, but the idea of them having children had never crossed her mind. That seemed too risky even for someone as brash as her master.

"Twins?!" she exclaimed at Obi-Wan. "You're telling me that Anakin had _twins_ with Senator Amidala?"

Obi-Wan was uncomfortable, but not as scandalized as most proper Jedi would be. "Keep your voice down," he hissed, glancing furtively from side to side. "And yes, that did happen. They named them Luke and Leia."

"Who else knows about this?" A spike of fear stabbed her in the gut as she realized what consequences Anakin could face for his actions. For Force's sake, he could be expelled from the Jedi Order. Expelled!

"Just us for now," he replied. "But they won't be able to hide for much longer with two screaming babies."

She was silent.

"I imagine you want to talk to Anakin right now." She nodded, and he continued, "You have my permission, but please be tender. He's dealt with a lot of trauma and stress over the past couple of weeks. He's still quite rattled."

"Oh." Ahsoka bit her lip. This much she already knew. She'd been able to sense the fear radiating off of him for weeks, ever since she'd returned from the Siege of Mandalore. She'd attributed it to his encounter with Darth Sidious. Sith Lords could do that to you, after all. "Where is he?"

"Padme's apartment." Ahsoka noticed that the creases in Obi-Wan's face were much more prominent than usual; she could tell from his demeanor that he was just resigned to accept Anakin's bullshit as the reality and move on, like any other day.

Ahsoka dipped her head in gratitude and turned to head back down the deserted corridor.

 

This was beyond insane. What the hell had he gotten himself into? And what would the council do once they found out? The thought made her shiver from dread.

Ahsoka went to the nearest exit and grabbed her speeder bike---one that actually worked, thank the Force. She flew across the aerial lane to her personal apartment. The setting sun cast an aurulent glow over the city. Though she was still assisting the Jedi, Ahsoka was no longer a member of the Order. Because of that, the government would not give her free living space. However, she had been awarded a considerable sum of credits for her military service and was able to rent out a surface-level apartment. This was where the elite politicians and socialites of Coruscant resided, and even the tiny two-room apartment she lived in had cost a fortune. Luckily, it was still a sustainable lifestyle for her.

Once she was parked at her apartment's sky-level entrance, Ahsoka unlocked the door with a single touch and stepped inside. She found her comlink in the trunk under her bed. Ahsoka stuck it between the fabric on her wrists and the gauntlets. She played with the frequency until she was able to calibrate a private frequency still accessible by Anakin. Which was technically against the law, but whatever. She did it all the time anyway.

Ahsoka tapped the device to send a single to Anakin's com and waited.

He didn't answer for a full minute and a half, at least. This was worrying, but not unexpected, and certainly not out of character.

Until, of course, he did.

"Ahsoka," he answered in a shaky voice. "Now's really not a good time---"

"We need to talk," she said, cutting him off. "Where are you?"

"I'm a little busy right now," he insisted. "I'm in a conference with Master Windu---he thinks he has a lead on Palpatine's whereabouts, and right now he's glaring at me, and I really need to continue on with this thing." Just then, she heard the faint but persistent wail of an infant in the background. Ahsoka almost wanted to laugh at his comical inability to come up with a half decent bluff.

"Cut the phobium and state your location," Ahsoka said dryly, trying to keep her voice steady as amusement overtook her. Then she allowed herself a small, controlled chuckle. "Obi-Wan told me what happened. I'm cool with it."

Panic edged into his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"The Skyguy Juniors."

Ahsoka could almost see the guilty, embarrassed, and yet somehow entirely shameless expression he was surely wearing right now. "Oh, yeah. Them." He let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm at Senator Amidala's apartment. I'll let her know that you're coming."

She rolled her eyes at his tone. "Alright." She ended the communication by tapping the device strapped to her forearm. She swiftly grabbed her speeder bike and flew over to Padme's building.

 

Before Ahsoka could even announce her arrival, the door slid open, and there he was, waiting to greet her. She studied his face. The poor man looked as if he hadn't slept in days, but was choosing to ignore this detail. Despite his visible exhaustion, she saw a spark of joy in his eyes, one she'd never seen even after all these years. His face had an undeniably renascent quality to it, one that gave her an odd fuzzy feeling.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something, to crack a joke at his expense or maybe chew him out (in a friendly way, of course), or congratulate him, but she found herself at a complete and utter loss for words.

He scratched the back of his head. "So ... I imagine you have a lot of questions."

She nodded, stepping into the sumptuous apartment. When the door slid closed, she abruptly turned and gave him a light shove. "What. The. Actual. Kriff?" she hissed mordantly. “I can’t believe this! You schmoe.” She wasn't _actually_ angry, but she still hadn't quite gotten over the initial shock.

He looked at her sheepishly and just shrugged. She frowned, trying to hide the faint amusement that action brought her. To no one's surprise, Anakin was as audacious as ever.

Ahsoka groaned and began to study her reflection in an ovular mirror on the wall. "You actually have kids. Kids! You're a father." She blinked. This was too much for her to wrap her head around. When he remained silent, she exasperatedly exclaimed, "And you have nothing to say?"

"I'm having a lot of anxiety, alright?" Anakin defended himself. "Just, please, chill out for a moment."

Ahsoka took in a sharp breath as his fear assaulted her in the Force, not even a second after he'd spoken. _Me? Chill out?_ She almost wanted to laugh at his hypocrisy, as unfunny as it was. It wasn't unlike Anakin to be stressed, but it was unlike him to admit it without even being asked.

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?" she inquired. He shook his head, and she said, "So then why did you tell Obi-Wan?"

"He's my best friend," Anakin said, indignancy creeping into his voice. "And he was going to find out anyway. I knew he'd be pissed at me, but he understands what it's like to want to spend their life with someone."

"How did he---?"

"React?" Anakin winced but didn't seem terribly pained. "He wasn't angry, but he was very disappointed."

Ahsoka laughed. "That sounds like Obi-Wan, alright." She grinned as happiness swept over her like a gentle wave. This was a moment to cherish, she realized. "He told me that you named them Luke and Leia?"

He nodded proudly. "Neither was my idea, but I love their names anyway."

"What did you want them to be called?"

His response was immediate. "I was thinking Jinn for the boy, and maybe Shmi or Nura for the girl."

Ahsoka nodded thoughtfully. "I understand Jinn and Shmi, but why Nura?"

"I just thought it was pretty," he said with a grin. "But I like Leia better."

"Can I see them?" Ahsoka asked, bouncing on her toes with sudden excitement.

To her surprise and dismay, a hesitant look crossed his face. She begged, "Please?"

Anakin, though unsure, relented with a dip of his head. "This way," he said, walking deeper into the complex.

She followed suit. "How old are they?”

"Fifteen days."

Her eyes widened. " _Wow_."

He said nothing; he just cast a meaningful look in her direction.

"Does..." She trailed off, unsure how to ask this vital question while remaining sensitive to Anakin's volatile emotions. "Does the council know about this?"

His fear spiked in his Force signature, startling her. "Not yet," he replied tersely.

Ahsoka wanted to interrogate him about it. The council would quickly sense the presence of two Force-sensitive infants barely more than a kilometer away. And if those aforementioned infants had the same amount of power as Anakin ... well, she was surprised that they'd remained concealed for this long. It was only a matter of when, not if, and Anakin was clearly aware of that reality.

They entered a snuggery. Ahsoka saw the children and her heart stopped in her chest. As expected, two normal human babies; visually, there was nothing special or remarkable about them. But who they were, as well as the immensity of their power, was extraordinary. Even now, Ahsoka could feel the strength of the twins evincing through the Force.

She concentrated more and frowned as she noticed something peculiar. One baby---Luke---was as loud as a hungry gundark in the Force, but the other was quieter than the average Force-sensitive youngling. That wasn't to say that this child wasn't powerful---quite the contrary---but she was oddly difficult to sense, and even then her presence felt almost entirely muted by ... something. Ahsoka's lips parted. _I've never encountered anything like this before,_ she reflected. Some extremely adept Jedi Masters could conceal themselves in the Force, but it was a rare skill that took decades to master. It wasn't something you could just be born with.

Ahsoka cleared her throat as she realized that Anakin had been observing her as she'd sensed the children. "Do you feel it?" he asked.

She nodded. "Are you concerned?"

He shook his head. "No. I can still sense that she is powerful, just in a unique way. And even if she had no powers at all I wouldn't mind, because I love her unconditionally."

A smile spread across her face. Who knew that Anakin could be this nurturing? He was always kind and caring, sure, but she'd never viewed him as a paternal figure, either towards herself or anyone else. He'd always seemed more fraternal in his behavior towards her. Although that wasn’t entirely true in hindsight, now that she had time to reflect on it. Ahsoka leaned over one of the cradles to observe the sleeping infant. Though she was unable to tell most human babies apart, she decided it was safe to assume that the one with the pink was Leia.

"She's beautiful," she breathed in awe. Her eyes welled as an almost foreign sensation washed over her; _love_. Anakin beamed with pride. “They’re both beautiful.”

“I love them so much. You’ve got no idea.”

“Can…” Ahsoka bit her lip, hesitant. “Can I hold one?”

Anakin paused, and they both shivered as a surge of protection seemed to pierce the air around them. She knew that he trusted her enough to hold his child, but worry still clouded his signature in the Force. Ahsoka tried not to be offended at his reluctance; after all, newborns were quite vulnerable. The children were not yet ready for such open exposure. But her heart tugged with longing all the same.

“Alright,” he said, nervousness stimming within his aura. He walked over to Leia’s cradle, rocking it slightly as he stared down at her in affection. “Just be careful.”

She forced out a chuckle in an attempt to soothe his nerves. “Says the guy with the cybernetic hand.”

Anakin scowled, but humorously. He scooped her out of her cradle. Anakin smiled and held his daughter against his chest as she began to coo. It was so ridiculously sappy that Ahsoka would’ve teased him, if not for the tenderness of his emotions. He jerked his head at the other cradle.

Ahsoka shuffled to Luke’s side, and carefully lifted him. He was so tiny, she realized with a start. It was hard to believe that this mewling bundle could grow up to be a _person_ , let alone one of the most powerful Jedi in history. Then again, every humanoid started life the same way. Even Sidious.

She held him close, allowing him to nestle into her bosom. A newfound warmth seemed to radiate throughout her heart and into her belly. It was an instinctual thing, she supposed. A hormonal reaction to holding an infant. Knowing this did not lessen the significance of that moment in any way, however.

Luke was a little sun, warm and brilliant despite his minuscule size. His nose was so tiny, so button-esque. Wisps of pale hair were visible on his bald head. She smiled to herself upon noticing this. _There’s going to be another blondie in this household._

Ahsoka had never been inclined to dote over infants, but for the first time she understood just _why_ people did it. He was too adorable, too lovely to ignore. But she felt a surge of worry churn the Force around them, and she reluctantly placed him back in the crib. She glanced over and saw that Anakin was still holding Leia; the infant’s head rested in the curve of his neck. Ahsoka’s smile stretched from ear to ear.

Then something else crossed her mind. "I thought you said Padme was with them."

He frowned. "I did..." Ahsoka watched as he peered through the doorway to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. Holding Leia, he left the nursery and looked in the dining room for his wife.

He was looking in the wrong room, however; a flash of amaranthine cushioning caught Ahsoka’s eye. She went into the living room and spotted Padme. The Senator was passed out on the magenta couch, still in her elaborate Nabooian gown; emerald green rimmed with gold and silver with a slight petticoat. She hadn't even bothered to take her heels off.

Anakin rushed over. "Are you alright?"

She groaned and swatted him away. "I'm sleeping," she mumbled in an incoherent protest.

"Why in the middle of the afternoon?"

Padme gave him a look that was both bleary and irritated. "You'll understand soon enough, now that you're actually able to spend time here." Her head fell back against the cushion as she lay supine on the couch. "When they sleep, I sleep. And they never sleep for more than fifteen minutes at a time."

Ahsoka, though thankfully unable to relate, winced in sympathy. Padme flinched at the faint noise, turned around to see her, and shot Anakin a panicked look. Before she could say anything, Anakin intercepted her inevitable outburst. "It's okay," he reassured his paramour. "You know she can be trusted with this, more so than anyone else." His shoulders slumped. "I wish I felt that way towards Obi-Wan right now. He's been nothing but kind to me since he found out, but I can still sense his disapproval."

Padme relaxed. "Well, Ahsoka was already aware of our relationship, so I suppose it's not a huge deal."

"Wait, what?" Anakin blinked at the two women, flabbergasted. He pried Leia away from his embrace and handed her to Padme.

"Do you remember when Ahsoka crashed our ... get-together, about a year ago?" she asked, the baby swaddled in her arms. He nodded, and she continued, "Ahsoka's not naive, and it doesn't take an empathic Jedi to figure out this sort of thing under such circumstances."

Ahsoka coughed, her face burning from embarrassment as Anakin's gaze fixated on her. His arms were crossed as he stared, and Ahsoka wondered nervously whether he was going to be judgemental about this fact. Specifically, that she hadn't told anyone that Anakin was breaking the code in such a blatant fashion. Not that Anakin would've wanted her to do that; it was just what the "ideal" padawan would've done.

The three of them stood awkwardly for several agonizing moments. Ahsoka wanted to cringe at suddenly becoming the cynosure of the room. This was not going to go well.

Then she felt body heat engulf her. Her vision was obscured by dark fabric. She felt it against her face and montrals as a beautiful, different warmth flooded through her. Though taken aback, Ahsoka allowed herself to relax, smile, and accept the gesture of affection. "Thank you," Anakin murmured through the abrupt embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her even tighter. It was so tight, in fact, that Ahsoka's breath was restricted.

She broke the hug off to breathe, tilting her head in confusion as she did so. "For what?"

"For ... Force, where do I even start?" Anakin shook his head, almost imperceptibly, and Ahsoka saw that Padme was staring at her again, but this time with fondness. He continued, beaming. "For being the best padawan in the entire Order. For coming back and _staying_ , if not as an official Jedi. For saving my ass a million times. For keeping our secret despite it going against everything you were taught. For being my friend. Just..." He trailed off, at a loss for words. Padme approached her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Though she said nothing, her gratitude could not have been more obvious.

Ahsoka ducked her head, her eyes rheumy with emotion. She was sure her face was flushed again, but not just from embarrassment. "I don't know what to say," she whispered, her breath trembling.

"You don't have to say anything, Snips," he replied, his grin now stretching from ear to ear. Ahsoka had never seen him smiling so much before.

Ahsoka sniffled and rubbed her left eyelid. She was so, so incredibly happy for him and Padme. Children were a blessing, after all. But there was a lingering question in her mind that had so far gone unanswered.

"Anakin," she said, her voice and face both heavy with graveness. "How do you plan on telling the council about the twins? They're going to find them here any day now since you're literally across the air lane from the temple." She swallowed. "In fact, I'm shocked that they haven't found them already."

"Yeah..." Anakin murmured under his breath, half to himself. "That is strange. This apartment is basically a Force nexus at this point." His smile inverted itself into a slight frown.

Padme glanced from Ahsoka to Anakin, and back again. Although she only appeared to be mildly uneasy, Ahsoka was able to sense an uncharacteristic storm of fear raging inside of her. "Have the council's senses been clouded that badly?" she asked in concern.

Neither of them responded as Ahsoka (figuratively) meditated on this issue. She ran various scenarios of this confrontation through her head. She focused on how they would play out, but each one ended in complete disaster and heartbreak. At least, that's what her mind had concluded. She could only hope that it was wrong.

"Well," she said weakly, trying and most certainly failing to sound reassuring. "Given everything that's happened lately, you having children will be the least of the council's worries. Between Sidious and his new apprentice---whoever that may be---along with the various internal conflicts and the clone wars, they have more than enough to draw their attention away from you." She shrugged. "At worst you'll be reprimanded and sent to meditate on the moons of Typhon, or at the ruins of Ahch-To. Nothing to worry about, really. Compared to everything that's happened it's a venial offense."

"I just hope you're right," he replied uneasily. "For all of our sakes."

She said nothing. It went without saying that this _was_ a huge offense; during peacetime, he would've been expelled for sure. But considering how insane the past few years had been, it was possible he'd be allowed to stay. After all, Anakin Skywalker was all but the face of the Jedi Order; everyone knew his name. The Jedi would have even worse PR if word got out that he wasn't accepted. Which is saying a lot considering there were daily protests at the base of the staircase leading up to the entrance. The war was growing less and less popular by the day, and Ahsoka couldn’t hide the fact that she was just exhausted. Just when the conflict seemed to be resolving itself, it becomes even more violent and chaotic. Since Palpatine’s treachery and the deaths of Dooku and Grievous, the line between friend and foe had become blurred.

The silence stretched on for an almost unbearable amount of time. A few minutes passed, and it was broken by the other child wailing in his crib. Which, naturally, disturbed the other one enough that she too began to scream. Anakin and Padme exchanged exasperated glances. "Luke’s diaper needs changing," she said to her husband. She flicked her hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's your turn. Get to it."

"Now wait a minute," Anakin started, but Padme glared at him, and he acquiesced. "Alright, fine," he relented, muttering to himself as he walked to the nursery. Ahsoka tried to hide her amusement at his reaction. Had he not realized that the next few years of his life were going to involve a lot of fecal matter if he had a child, let alone two?

Padme cleared her throat, sat down on the cushioned couch, and stared blankly at the wall. Though her elation was evident through her actions and demeanor, she somehow appeared to be rather morose at the same time. Ahsoka felt a deep sense of concern from within her. Her eyes flickered from the senator’s visage to the floor and back again. “How are you?” she asked in a quiet voice. “I mean, really?”

Padme’s lips parted, her brown eyes unfocused, but still swimming with thought. She bounced Leia lightly, which lessened the screaming, marginally. “It’s all so much,” she said, her breath trembling. “This is the happiest moment of my life, and yet…” She trailed off, struggling to articulate her ineffable emotions. “I don’t know. I’m scared, Ahsoka.” Now Ahsoka could see that Padme’s hands were shaking, prompting her to set down her drink on the coffee table. “The Jedi will come. They’ll take my children so that I may never see them again.” She blinked rapidly, trying to conceal her tears. “It’s only a matter of when.”

Ahsoka bit her lip. She wanted, more than anything, to reassure her that the children would be safe. But Padme knew as well as she did that would be a rather naive outlook. “I won’t let that happen,” she declared, causing Padme to recoil in surprise.

“You can’t defy the Order,” she said nervously. “Even if you’re no longer a Jedi. None of us can.”

She wasn’t wrong, but Ahsoka had no intention of letting a couple of pesky Force-monks steal Anakin’s children. Already she felt a fierce devotion to them. Upon reflecting, Ahsoka was surprised to realize that she had a deep love for them already. Well, maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised, but it did catch her off guard.

“Hopefully, we won’t have to,” she murmured gravely, cupping Padme’s delicate hand between her own. The Senator smiled in appreciation as her trembling began to cease.

Anakin entered the room, wrinkling his nose. He went to the kitchen and ran sanitary water over his gloveless hand; the mechanical one held the other child. As he did so, Ahsoka called out teasingly, “Did you get any on your hand?” He gave her what was supposed to be an irritated expression, but his amusement was not so easily hidden. She giggled.

He sat down on the couch next to Padme, Luke balanced in his lap. The baby’s eyes were open, the irises a brilliant, crystalline blue. Leia was now sound asleep in her mother’s arms.

Padme, Anakin, and Ahsoka sat in irenic silence. It wasn’t the awkward, painful hush that had engulfed the room earlier. This was a happy moment, Ahsoka thought, basking in the glow of their happiness---as well as her own.

This halcyon moment seemed to bring contagious elation upon every being in the room. After several serene heartbeats, she stood up and walked over to the wide-open balcony. She felt their gazes hot on her back as she stood in the open air, taking in the vespertine sights of Galactic City. The sky looked as if it had been hand-painted; A daedal canvas of scarlet and violet streaks, stars flickering into view, one by one. Already it was remarkably stelliferous. The air felt crisp and cool as the zephyr swirled idly through the one-way privacy screen of the balcony, susurrant against her skin.

Ahsoka admired the view with an almost dreamlike demeanor as weak rays of sunshine flashed in the distance. Her skin glowed warm nacarat under the colors of the twilit evening. The supernal beauty was really something else, she thought. It was fitting for a night such as this one.

Determinedly she pushed her worries aside. A temporary solution, and not even a solution at that, but it was all she needed at this moment. She refused to let herself see the appalled faces of the Jedi Council, the malformed features of Palpatine, or the thousands of corpses she’d passed by on Mandalore---and everywhere else.

War was in her blood, Ahsoka knew. As much as she wanted the fighting to stop, part of her was terrified for what would happen once hostilities ceased. It had been bad enough on Coruscant’s thirteen-thirteen, where the harsh realities of civilian life had struck her in the face. A teenaged near-human girl with no family was an easy target for criminals and the realities of life as a whole. She had to work for everything. Food, shelter, and whatever else she needed. Money was hard to come by when you were used to a place as sheltered as the Jedi Temple. It had been tough-going until she’d met Trace and Rafa Martez. But at least they were able to confront Pyke bandits while down there; to do _some_ good for the people of level thirteen-thirteen.

 _Jedi are keepers of the peace_ , she reflected. _Not warriors_. And yet, her entire career had been forged by war and bloodshed. It was her purpose; her duty. And what would she do once the war ended? Ahsoka doubted that she’d be able to transition to peacetime---if it ever came. She was a fighter in heart, body, and mind.

She knew that Anakin felt similarly, and she had the nagging feeling that they were not the only ones.

If it truly was in their blood, then it would be in the children’s blood as well. Ahsoka shuddered at the morbid thought. Would they even be able to comprehend the concept of peacetime? At least she and Anakin had a decade of experience in such circumstances. Even if Luke and Leia never saw the war itself, Ahsoka realized with a dawning horror that it would be all they’d ever known. _No child should have to adapt to such cruelty_. The end of the war had been in sight for weeks, but when Sidious slipped through their fingers, things only escalated. Republic and Separatist forces alike were reeling from the major losses they’d suffered and were now deadlocked throughout the galaxy.

Right then and there, she decided that the children would never see war. She would not let it get to them, even if it meant putting her life on the line. They, she swore, would know nothing but tranquility.

It was what they deserved.

What they _all_ deserved.

And Ahsoka would be damned if she didn’t strive to make this their reality.


End file.
